The Path of a Ranger
''' The Path of Rangerhttp://images.wikia.com/imotwom/images/6/65/Bow.png '''Contents A Introduction B Stats Allocation C Skill Table D Skill Point distribution E Equipment F Training Spot G PKING H Thumb Rules 'Introduction ' In my opinion, ranger is a hybrid class between warriors and mage. It is said so because it attacks at a range like a mage, and has hp and armor of a warrior. Why you should pick Ranger? Since the main stat for Ranger would be Dex, and base on this game Dex nature, it will increase Ranger's: {A. Damage, {B. Critical Chances, {C. Avoid, {D Accuracy. Wow, you max a stats and you get 4 advantage, isnt that great! If you like to attack at a range with crits and have a decent hp with good armor, then Ranger will be your choice of job. 'Stats Allocation' Congratulations on picking Ranger as your character. There are TWO builds of ranger which is: A) Max Dex then Con {C Dex is the main stats that increase Ranger's damage while Con enable a Ranger to boost his/her hp. Further reasons are the 4 advantage stated B) Max Con then Dex Con enables you to gain more HP when level up and thus has an higher hp compare to pure dex which helps you to survive during PvE or PvP So if you max either, your end stats will be: 18 Dex; 15 Con; Str,Wis, Int as Default. or 15 Dex; 18 Con; Str,Wis, Int as Default. 'Skill Point Distribution' Level 'Skill' 1 - 2 Double Shot I 3 Double Shot II 4 Double Shot III 5 Concentrate I 6 Concentrate II 7 Concentrate III 8 Shift I 9 (1) Save SP 10 Ensnare I, Impact Shot I 11 Weakness I 12 } 13 } (Weakness > Ensnare > Impact Shot) Use SP accordingly 14 } 15 Sharp Eye I, Swift I 16 Sharp Eye II 17 Sharp Eye III 18 } 19 } (Weakness > Ensnare > Impact Shot) Use SP accordingly 20 Multishot I 21 Multishot II 22 Stoneskin I 23 } (Weakness > Ensnare > Impact Shot > Stoneskin) Use SP accordingly 24 } 25 Amplify Sense I 26 Amplify Sense II 27 - 29 (Weakness > Ensnare > Impact Shot > Stoneskin) Use SP accordingly 30 Instinct Stimulus I 31 - 34 (Weakness > Ensnare > Impact Shot > Stoneskin) Use SP accordingly 35 Clarity I 36-39 (Weakness > Ensnare > Impact Shot > Stoneskin) Use SP accordingly 40 Power Shot I (For fun) Note: Level 8 '''are use for PKing or spot glitching. (More about how to glitch, click The Guide to Spot Glitching in Detail which starts at post No.59-64.) '''Level 9 are left empty to save SP to allocate on Ensnare/Impact Shot/Weakness. Level 16-19 are used to put skills dependending on their skillbook source. My advice is to max out Sharp Eye and Swift (if you can obtain the skillbooks) as this two skills makes Ranger distinct with Warrior and Mage. Level 21-24 as like 16-19 range, but try to max out Multi Shot as it is the only AoE skills a Ranger has, and since Ranger has high Crits and Damage, they could kill a few monster at one time with the help of Shift glitching. Books you can obtain: Double Shot I & II = Shop in Town ~ Double Shot III = Elemental Flower Concentrate I & II = Shop in Town ~ Concentrate III = Woopa in Beach Island Ensnare I = Shop in Damas Village ~ Ensnare II = Chief/Mutant Woopa Impact Shot I = Shop in Damas Village ~ Impact Shot II = Raven in Lanos Plain Weakness I = Shop in Damas Village ~ Weakness II = Chief/Mutant Woopa Thorns I & II = Shop in Town ~ Thorns III = Exchange 60 Pendant of Honor from the Battlefield Guard Sharp Eye I = Shop in Damas Village ~ Sharp Eye II = Pirate Skeleton Swift I = Shop in Damas Village Multishot I = Shop in Damas Village ~ Multishot II = Bloody Flower Amplify Sense = Shop in Damas Village Instinct Stimulus = Shop in Castle Skill Explaination: Double Shot = Your main attackin skill, is a must to max it. Concentrate = Your main stat is Dex, its not sufficient to enable you 100% hit accuracy, therefore this skill is a must. Shift I = Leave it I for training and spot glitching, Max it if you have extra SP as the cooldown may determine the end results Ensnare II = This skill that makes ranger able to train on monster 1/2 level above them by slowing, run and kill. Impact Shot IV = The only stun skill, its a must at least on level 1. Weakness IV = Penetrates/removes monster armor by 2, 4, 8, 16 to train faster, also use to strip enemies armor during PvP Sharp Eye IV = Dex already give you high Crits, add with this skill, imagine your crit rates Swift IV = Dex already give you avoid, add with this, you can survive longer in battle for PvP/ PvE MultiShot IV = Enable to train much quicker as you can kill a few monster per hit, also for pking people in town xD (not encourage to use on such motive) Stone Skin IV = since Ranger armor are quite decent, with this skill, it enable a ranger to tank better Amplify Sense IV = a must skill to learn, hit crit rates from Sharp Eye and Dex, each crit damage are increased damage. Even higher damage dealer Instinct Stimulus III = enable to increase the Crystal Capacity thus using Double shot more frequent. Soul Drain IV = With high avoid and range type attacker, with this skill which absorbs hp from damage, ranger are enable to use lesser hp pots. Power Shot IV = Ranger ultimate skill which deals 2.5X, imagine if you could crit with power shot. Superb damage. Recommended Skill (Assume you can access to all skillbooks) Double Shot IV; Concentrate IV; Shift I; Ensnare IV; Impact Shot IV; Weakness IV; Sharp Eye IV; Swift IV; MultiShot IV; Stone Skin IV; Amplify Sense IV; Instinct Stimulus III; Soul Drain IV; Power Shot IV. Total of 49 SP (There is no given SP at level 1 so its 49, correct me if im wrong as i cant access to IMO currently) Equipment Weapons : -Basic Bow > use it till you get a Wooden Bow from monster drops or exchange it with Kooi Doll at Nooi NPC : -Wooden Bow > use it till level 10 and try to get a Longbow with a decent Hitrates preferable 4 and above and scroll it +6. If you are rich enough, get a Composite Bow at level 14 instead. : -Longbow/Composite Bow > use it till level 17 and get a Light Bow and scroll it till +6. If you are rich enough, get a Swirling Bow at level 17 and scroll it. : -Great Bow; -Battle Bow ; (Skip this if poor) -Hunter Bow (Get a good hr as you will need it at Desert maps) and +8 if you can, 7+ will do too : -Wing Wing Bow : -Dezo Bow Armor : -Frayed Robe > can be obtain from Kooii, use it till level 9 when you are able to train on Spiders and hunt a Sturdy Leather Armor with Hitrates. : -Silk Bone Spider > try to get this armor as it gives you Crits. You can obtain this armor by completing the quest at LightHouse Floor 2 which requires 80 Spider Silk Bolt and 80 Piece of Bone. (Keep your Sturdy Leather Armor as you might need the Hitrate from it, Silk Bone Spider is use when you have sufficient Hit accuracy) : -Scroll Sturdy Leather Armor and Spider Silk to at least +4. : -Any higher tier armor that you could wear Hats : -Premium hat >If you are a premium member, you should have a basic hat, scroll it to +4. Use it until you reach level 18 and get a Donguri leaf hat with decent Crit stats and scroll +4. : -Use any hat that has Crits Gloves : -Mitten Glove > obtain and it at level 12. use it till you can hunt on Testing Woopa to hunt a Sturdy Glove with good Hitrates preferable above 3 Hitrates. : -Pirate Glove with decent Crits, keep Sturdy Glove for the Hitrate stats. : -Desert Mercenary Gloves with Dex and Crit Shoes : -As you train on Woopa, collect Woopa Scales to get Boots of Speed and scroll it +4 -Desert Mercenary Boots with Crit : -Wing-Wing boot Belts : -Get a Madgar belt for HP and armor Cloak : -Cloak of Health from mushroom cave : - Cloak of Half Death with Crits (quite expensive and rare) : -Cloak of Death with good Crits (very expensive and rare) Ring : -Coral Ring from Poscar Quest, you will get it as you are trying to refine Red Corals : -Pirate Ring with decent crits : -Guardian Ring Necklace : -Coral Necklace from Poscar Quest (Similiar with Coral Ring) : -Pirate Necklace with decent crit. : -Darkskull Necklace Training Spot Leveling Monster 1-3 Kooii (Kooi Doll/ Frayed Robe) and Green Donguri 4-6 Boars (wooden bows) 7-11 Mushroom, Elemental Flower (DS 3), Spider (Sturdy Armor) 12-15 Crabs(Mitten), Sandman, Woopa (Concentrate 3) 16-18 Testing Woopa (Sturdy Glove), Skeleton(Spider Silk Armor) 19+ Skeleton/Beholder/Drunken Kooii/Ghost 25+ Kill anything that is Black or Orange name in LH 27+ Get a good HR hunter bow and go Desert spot glitching Pking Against Mage: DS > DS > Impact Shot > DS DS DS Against Warrior: DS > DS > Impact Shot -Shift if he Wild Charge >Ensnare > Weakness > Clarity > DS DS DS advice from ranguh: get as many rage crystals as you can before fighting a mage (because they tend to use shield) then use double shot as many times as you can and proceed with impact shot. If they start running, use ensnare and chase them down. warriors block most of my attacks so I use impact ensnare then run. XD lvl 24 ranger caligo lanos Most of the time in my experience, people dont go 1 on 1, so, gather with your friends and go for ganking instead. Thumb Rules Get as many high enchantments on Weapon and Armors as you can on, Dex / HP enchants on Belt/ Ring/ Necklace are recommended. Do not kill others, steal other people's monsters, or roam around with a purple, red, or black name in the Desert if you want to train peacefully Category:Help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Ranger Category:Ranger Weapon Category:Ranger Skill Book